Her Obsession, His Drug
by mem0rycafe
Summary: ONE SHOT Additional chapter may happen He is her obsession, she is his drug. Their world keeps them apart, their love keeps them together. They are Romeo and Juliet, hopefully their story won't end in death


(A/N This may suck... I don't know... All I know is I sat down and wrote all this in one sitting and it is now midnight. Review people. Seriously... And what the crap all of a sudden I am being told how many hits I have on a story, I have never paid so how is that happening? But since I am getting hits on my story I know how many people see this compared to how many reviews I get, and I must say tsk, tsk)

Her Obsession, His Drug

With every breath she took she wondered if she would see him again. He always said that he wouldn't come back, but he always did. He always returned to her, as she did him. They were each others addictions, and they were dangerous addictions to have. It was dangerous for them to know each other, much less be intimate together. They couldn't help it though. They were, in a sense, meant for each other.

They were the Romeo and Juliet of the wizarding world. Their families mortal enemies. Their love, however, was stronger than their families hate. Cheesy, right? True though. In the dark of night when they would meet at the well on the edge of her property and whisper sweet nothings to each other, it didn't matter that his father would rather have her dead than near his son. It didn't matter that her brothers would embarrass him in ways that only a Weasley boy could. It didn't matter that they would have to leave each other if things turned out for the worst.

He was the the heir of a fortune built on hate and black magic. His father was notorious for being one of the most evil wizards of all times. His mother was notorious for being a little out of it. He was notorious for being so deliciously beautiful that despite his alleged death eater ties, most witches would give their wand hand away for one night with him. He would have taken them all to his bed too, if it weren't for her.

Her father was kind and understand. Her mother was strict but loving. Together her parents formed a united front. She lived modestly, as she had her entire life. She didn't care about her lack of funds, she had learned that life was more important than what material obsessions you had. She had learned about what it meant to be loved from her parents and her brothers.

His parents hadn't taught him about love. He didn't even believe in it for most of his life. But then he met her. Not that he hadn't already known her. No, he had known her for years in fact. But he hadn't actually met her. He hadn't really known who she was, what she was about. He did learn all about her eventually, he found that he couldn't learn enough. His knowledge of her was never enough to appease him. He wanted to know everything about her.

She taught him about love. She hadn't meant to. It had never been her intention. She had just been nice to him. Treated him like he treated her. Which had shocked her, because he had been nice. She talked to him and laughed with him and treated him like a friend. Slowly she started to think of him more and more, even when he wasn't around. She found he had taken over her every thought.

She had this scent she wore that he could smell even when she wasn't around. He went shopping one day, under the guise of buying his mother a present, just so he could buy that scent. He couldn't find it. He didn't know that she didn't wear anything, it was just her. She smelled like cinnamon.

She would lay in bed and think of him. She would think of things they had spoken about things he had said. She would think of things she had said and cringe because she thought herself a dork. She didn't want to be anything but wonderful when she was around him because he was wonderful.

Then came the day when he kissed her. It was sweet and deep. His lips were soft and he tasted like vanilla. When he kissed her she could feel his need. It consumed her as she let herself fall under his spell. It gave her chills. When their lips parted and they pulled back he had stared into her eyes, and it had unnerved her. After that she found that he would sometimes just stare at her, when he thought she wasn't looking. No one had ever looked at her like he did.

Sometimes she would just hold his hand and play with his thumb. She did it subconsciously, not noticing. He didn't mind though, he was just glad that she was touching him. Her touch set him on fire in a way no other girl had ever. She wasn't overly sexy, but there was something about her. It was like there was an inner beast dying to get out.

Around him she felt more free. She felt like she could express herself without ridicule. He loved everything she did. They way she laughed, talked, rolled her eyes at him when he tried to pick a fight. That was his specialty, he found it odd, never fighting. So when they had been getting along too well he would say something, trying to get her angry, she just laughed. Which, would usually just annoy him in which case she would take his face in her hands and kiss him gently on the lips.

Neither of them had been virgins when they first slept together. It didn't matter to them though. After being with him the first time, she couldn't even think of any other guy. He couldn't even begin to compare her to other girls, she was so above them.

He was not a nice, gentle person to the rest of the world. But his touch, it was amazingly gentle. He could be so gently that sometimes she couldn't even feel his hand when he would run it down her back. Shockingly she was the dominant one and he would willingly give her control. He would willingly give her anything she wanted. He might have been the prince of his empire but she would always be his queen.

She loved to watch him as he moved around. She would watch unabashed as he would walk around looking for his clothes. It wasn't a sexual thing, it was more like admiring a greek god. He truly was beautiful, with a body that looked like it should have been chiseled from marble. It was his eyes that got to her the most. His beautiful, silver eyes. His eyes that could look so empty until he saw her. His eyes truly were the windows to his soul.

He loved her hair. He loved to run his hands through her red locks. When she would sleep with him, her head on his chest, with her hair framing her face. He thought her pale complexion to be more beautiful than any tanned model he had ever seen. Her every curve fit him, which was good because he could never sleep with her in the same bed if she weren't pulled tight against him.

They never wanted to part, never knowing if that would be the last time they would see each other. It was so dangerous that they meet like that. They just couldn't help it. Over the course of a year they had become obsessed with one another. It was an obsession driven by lust and love.

He returned to her almost every night. Slipping in through her window, that she left open just for him. When he didn't come by he would send his owl with a note. No matter what though, she always heard from him some how though. He thought it important that she always know he was okay.

For a whole week she didn't hear from him. That was the same week that Harry had beaten Voldermort, finally. She had been afraid he had been killed. Or worse, caught and charged as a Death Eater. For a week she had been afraid that she would never see him again. He came back after that week. She yelled at him. It was the first time she had ever been angry with him and she was angry because he hadn't told her anything for a week. She had yelled at him and screamed at him, before breaking down in tears and sinking to the floor. He sunk down beside her, and when she tried to push him away, only pulled her too him harder. He had just kept himself from being killed, there was no way she was going to push him away now.

He told her he loved her and she told him she hated him. She told him that he meant nothing to her and that she never loved him. He just kept telling her he loved her. Finally she gave up and just cried, letting him hold her. After calming down she took it all back. She told him that she loved him and that she needed him. She also told him that if he ever deserted her for a whole week again she would serve him his "family jewels" on a plate and force him to eat them. He promised her that she would never need to do that.

The world was still divided, even after Voldermort was gone. Death Eaters admired him because they thought he had some how escaped getting caught. The rest of the world loved her and her family because they were good. They were still Romeo and Juliet and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

She walked into Dumbledore's office to see him there also and she pretended that she didn't know him. She sat in the chair beside him and looked straight ahead at Dumbledore as she waited to find out why she was there. As usual Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on. He told them what he thought about the war and what and who could bring the world back together.

Dumbledore's solution would keep them together forever. He would never have to worry about whether he could come back to her or not. They were each icons of their associated sides of the war. They were each leaders. Their lives that were so different had led them together and to the same place. They were the only ones who had the power to unite the world, if they chose to.

Draco had grown up with the understanding that he was better than everyone else. He had been taught that love was for saps and pathetic low lifes. He was too good for emotions and should only ever worry about himself. He was never suppose to care for another and never love another.

Ginny had grown up with the understanding that Dark Magic was bad, and the Malfoy's were the worst kind of bad. She had grown up without trusting many because she had once trusted too much, but she trusted Draco. She knew that money didn't get you everything you wanted.

They had grown up with different values and friends so that when they were needed, they would make the most impact. And they did. The made the biggest impact anyone had ever made. Together they had managed to unite their separate parts of the world as one, as they united themselves as one.

He returned to her every night, walking through their door. She would pull him into their room before collapsing onto their bed with him and kissing him. He was her obsession, she was his drug, but it was okay. They were safe. They were in love and love conquers all, right?


End file.
